A Game of Truth
by BensonStabler
Summary: A simple game turns hot and heavy!  Nothing but pure smut...my holiday gift to all!


**A/N: Just a little one-shot to brighten everyone's holidays! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza to you all!**

**A GAME OF TRUTH**

_Christmas Eve almost Christmas Day_

"You ever think about…you know…you and me"? He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, that's it El, I'm done with this game of yours and by the way how much have you had to drink?"

"Liv, I've had one beer! Come on you said you'd play the game, you've had no problem with it up till now".

"Yeah, that was when you were asking me who the kid I kissed in 4th grade was!"

"Liv" he said stretching out her name. "You're not afraid to answer the question are you?"

Well that was all she needed to hear. He was basically daring her to answer the question. She was never one to back down from a dare, especially one from Elliot, but damn him for asking that question. If she lies, he will know. He can read her like a book.

"Liv, I'm waiting…answer the question"

"Have you ever thought about it" she retorted back.

"Oh no Liv. I asked first, you answer first. It's really very simple Liv…either you've thought about it or you haven't. With all your stalling I'm starting to think I know the answer already but I want to hear you say it. You know….. the rules of the game and such" he said laughing at this point.

Jesus Christ! She knew he was trying his hardest to kill her and he probably would.

"Okay, fine", she replied. "Yeah, I may have thought about it once or twice. Okay my turn" she said quickly so he did not have time to get her to elaborate on her answer.

"Turn-about is fair play Elliot, so my question to you is have you ever thought about it?"

Without any hesitation in his voice he responded, "Hell yeah, I've thought about it a lot".

She was taken aback a bit but how open he was being with her. There was no hesitation in his voice whatsoever. He just came right out and admitted he had thought about having sex with her many times. The thought was now making her squirm in her seat, and she knew at this point her face was beat red.

"My turn" he said moving his chair a bit closer to hers. "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" he whispered moving inches from her lips.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked back.

"Still my turn Liv. Answer the question. What would you do if I kissed you? Would you kick me in the balls or would you kiss me back?"

Holy shit she thought to herself. She was hot as hell right now and aching for him to kiss her. She had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever, but she was gonna make him work for it she decided. She could tease just as well as he could.

"Well, El….I'm not sure what I would do, I guess maybe you'll have to actually kiss me to find out" she whispered back in a low husky voice that made his dick twitch and she was almost positive she heard a moan from him.

As he moved closer he skimmed her lips against hers and replied, "I'll take that as a yes" and closed his eyes planting his lips on hers. It was a simple kiss. She invited him in by opening her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but it wasn't hard or rough. They moaned into each other's mouths. She brought her hand up to his face and rubbed the stubble on his cheek. She could feel herself getting wet just from a simple kiss. He pulled back.

"I guess that answers that question" he replied with a satisfied look on his face.

"You arrogant prick" she snapped back trying to hold in her laugh.

"It's not arrogance, Liv. I just know you. I know you better than you know yourself. I would have never asked that question if I didn't already know the answer".

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at his ego. Most men with egos like Elliot's turn her off instantly, but his….his was different…it was confidence not anything she was put off by. In fact, it turned her on like crazy.

He moved his hand to her face and stroked her hair. He pushed it back behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Liv". She blushed.

Feeling like she had no clue what to do next, she just blurted out "Okay whose turn now?"

He pulled his hand away from her hair grazing her cheek in the process. She moaned a bit at the loss of contact and prayed he didn't hear her.

"Yours" he replied almost angry. "It's your turn, Liv".

"Okay, here's one for you El. Do you think you could make me scream?"

He was done. That was it. He felt his dick harden right there on the spot.

"Um honestly Liv" he whispered into her ear grazing her collarbone on his way up sending a shiver through her, I KNOW I could make you scream. In fact, Liv, I could fuck you so hard you'll forget your name".

He was still grazing her neck and ear with his lips and those words just made her wetter than she already was. She didn't care if he won this round, to hell with it.

"Then prove it, El".

With that statement he became hard as a rock, stood up and pulled her out of her chair. He pushed her up against the counter top in the kitchen and laid claim to her luscious lips. She didn't fight it. She didn't fight him. She wanted him so bad right now it hurt to breathe.

He was all over every inch of her body. He rid her of her shirt and went right to work on her pants all the while kissing her neck with her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and closer. She wanted all of him and he knew it. He backed up and just stared at her. Her swollen lips, her red face, her hair now in a sloppy ponytail. Her breathing was labored, and he knew he did that to her. He could see how wet she was, as she was wearing white panties and it wasn't too hard to hide. He smirked to himself knowing that just a kiss did that to her.

He moved closer to her again, teasing her, almost touching her lips but not quite making contact. He went to work on his own shirt, as if he were about to give her, her very own striptease. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and she just took him in. She moved her hands across his chest and spread her fingers as far apart as she could get them. She just wanted to feel him. Make sure he was real. This was real. She slipped her hands under the shirt onto his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her eyes immediately went to his pants, and her hands followed quickly. She rid him of his belt and button and unzipped them and slid them down his legs.

She moved herself back up feeling every inch of him on her way. She sucked in her bottom lip as she just stared at him, while drawing circles around his abdomen with her finger. She heard him moan and she smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her again, but this time it hard and rough. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, he put her down never breaking contact with her mouth. His hands were everywhere. Her thighs, her breasts, in her panties, which he decided he would rid her of at that particular moment.

She paused and broke contact for a moment. With her breathing heavy and labored she was able to get out "I have one more question for you El".

"Right now Liv? Seriously?"

"Yeah".

"Okay, shoot"

"Do you want me?"

"Do I want you? He asked laughing. "Are you fuckin serious right now?"

She nodded her head with her finger just touching the outer part of her mouth. He took her hand and laid it on his chest. He moved it down slowly until he reached his rock hard dick. He then put her hand around it and asked her "Does this answer your question?"

"Wanna hear you say it" she whispered in his ear with her hand now stroking his hard length.

With a hitch in his breath he managed to get out "Yes, Liv. Hell yes I want you. I want you so fuckin bad right now I feel like I'm gonna bust. I wanna be inside you. I wanna feel you. I want you like I've never wanted anything before".

Her lack of ability to speak at that point, told him that his answer was satisfactory. He moved them to the bed where he lowered himself on top of her. She knew this was going to change everything and didn't care.

She slid two fingers inside her, and she saw stars. She arched her back to get more of him inside her. The way he moved his fingers inside her was amazing. She always knew he would have the ability to do amazing things with his huge hands but she never expected this. She threw her head back and moaned trying to get more of him inside her. She was close. She was embarrassed that it was so easy for him to get her off, but he did tell her he could and she told him to prove it.

"You're close, Liv aren't you?"

"Uh huh…so close…so good El. I want you inside me though, please".

He slipped his fingers out of her and she felt a slight loss but that was soon replaced by an overwhelming feeling of utter ecstasy when she felt him slide his huge member into her. She screamed out his name in pure bliss.

"Jesus, Liv. You are so wet….so tight…so hot…you feel amazing".

"Mmmmm El, you are hot. This is hot. God you feel so fuckin good inside me. Move faster and harder, please El. I need this. I want this now".

Never one to disappoint, he started rocking her world like no one ever had. He moved in and out at a rapid pace. They began to have a rhythm, and every once in a while she would still arch her back to get even more contact from him. His lips moved to her erect nipples and her hands flew to the back of his head pushing it down wanting more.

"El" she whimpered.

"I know, God baby I know. Let go if you need to. I'm here".

"So good…don't want it to stop ever. Don't ever want you to leave me. Need you inside me always" she managed to grunt out.

"Fuck Liv! You're beautiful".

That was all she needed. She couldn't hold out anymore and felt herself tighten around him. She let go and saw stars. Her eyes fluttered. She tried to keep them open because she knew he was looking at her but she couldn't it was too hot..too intense.

The look on her face and the moans was his undoing. He let go and spilled all of himself inside her. He caught his breath and rolled over next to her.

Olivia, still panting for air said "You were right".

"About what?" he asked.

"That was so hot and intense I have no clue what my name is".

Elliot laughed and Olivia couldn't help but laugh with him.

He turned her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush against him and whispered "Merry Christmas, Liv".

"Merry Christmas, El" she replied.

**A/N: So just some light fluff and smut for the holiday! Don't forget to read my masterpiece (LOL) A Second Chance…update in a few days or sooner! Review here or on twitter…thanks guys Happy Holidays! **

**Twitter Qgirl25**


End file.
